Lilly & Lenny: Fangs III
by S.Edd
Summary: Lenny makes contact with the lovely Lilly. 3rd installment of Fangs in New York. I say it's PG becuase there is only one BAD word. It is THE bad word. You've been warned.


Another sequel to Fangs in New York. Please read and review, I appreciate any input. Tap tap tap.. NOW HEAR THIS! I do not own any of the Law & Order characters. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC and USA films and a whole crapload of other people. I will return them when I am done. I promise, please don't sue me, I have no money. (Lilly Velour and the Jeanie/Judge Lee Donovan are mine.)  
  
The forty five minutes passed and Jack woke. He tossed from side to side, searching for the sight of last night's unexpected guest. He found no one. He rested back on one elbow, rubbing his face with his hand. When he pulled it away something caught his eye. He leaned over and picked up the emerald broach. It glittered in his hand and nearly broke his heart. Hang 'em High McCoy rested there holding the green gem, lonelier then before Lilly came into his world.  
  
The first few hours of the morning were bright and warm. But as eight O'clock approached the sky darkened and the wind quickened. Lenny Briscoe stared up into the ominous billows, "Weather certainly fits the theme lately." Mike Logan smiled and looked back at his partner, "Yeah, no kidding." The two of them strode up the steps after an early investigation. Open and shut case, jogger drops dead of a heart attack, nothing screwy about it. That was the good news.  
  
"Well, looks like we got some problems here." Lenny and Mike looked up to see Lieutenant Van Buren with an all too familiar grimace on her face. "What is it Lieu'?" Mike turned as he dropped his jacket on the chair. Van Buren turned, "Judge Donovan, that's what. He wants us to find that very strong good Samaritan." Mike smirked, "He wants us to bring him the heart of Dracula huhh?" The lieutenant shook her head, "He wants to give her a freekin' medal."  
  
The Lieutenant walked away and Mike turned to find Lenny reading a note that had been left on his desk. "Hey, Lenny? What do ya think we'll do?" Lenny looked up dumbly, "Huhh? Oh. I dunno." He looked down again and read the note, "Dear Detective Briscoe," It read, "Please meet me at the little restaurant you go to every day at lunch, I would very much like to speak with you. -Lilly." Lenny quickly stuffed the note into his pocket when he saw Mike eyeing him, "Oh, it's nothin' Mike. Just my dry cleaning." Mike snickered and picked up the stack of papers as he stepped away.  
  
"Lunch?" Lenny squinted as he walked over to the coffee pot. Confusion was beginning to sink in. He thought that this lady was supposed to be a vampire, or at least she thought that she was a vampire. How is it then that she would go out in the middle of the day, betraying the nocturnal code of nosferatu?  
  
But noon rolled around. "Hey Lenny. How 'bout lunch?" Mike nudged his partner's shoulder as he leaned on the desk. Lenny looked up, "Oh, no thanks. I gotta go meet somebody." Mike chuckled, "Hot date?" Lenny smirked and blushed a little, if only Mike knew who he was meeting, "No, just somethin' I gotta do." Mike nodded dimly and strode away.  
  
Lenny walked into the little diner. It was busy like most days, but instead of the usual cheery atmosphere everything was a little dim. A few of the lights seemed to be out, "Hey, Marty?" Lenny called to a portly man behind the counter, "What's with the lights?" The man grimaced, "Power problems. Damn place is fallin' apart." Lenny chuckled and approached his usual table, but he hesitated and decided to take a seat at a table in the back.  
  
He ordered a club soda and waited. Suddenly the room chilled a little, a rumble of thunder and a clap of lightening erupted from the sky. A tall woman wearing a long hooded cloak was suddenly in the doorway. Without making a single sweep of the room, her emerald city eyes immediately shot over and landed on Lenny's pale expression. A smile curled her glossy red lips, warming her otherwise cool disposition.  
  
The chic black heels clicked on the dingy linoleum floor, her hips swaying as she slid over to Lenny's table. She paused, sliding her long gloved fingers over the back of the chair, never once removing the smile or the cold stare from the Lenny's face.  
  
"Have a seat." Lenny crackled and pointed to the chair. She nodded amicably and settled herself into it, leaning back slowly to cross her long smooth legs. She pulled at the gloves one finger at a time, finally draping them across her lap. She slid her hair back under the black hood. Lenny studied her, the shadows against her pale skin, "So, what can I do for you?" He smiled in spite of himself and Lilly pursed her lips, squinting at him flirtatiously.  
  
"I hear you all are still looking for me." She batted her eyes once and Lenny smiled, "Yeah, looks like the judge wants to decorate you. Why don't you come with me and--" Lilly shook her head, uttering a soft tisking noise, "No, no. I go nowhere. I will stay here and talk with you." Lenny blinked, "Me? What do ya want with me?" Lilly smiled down at the table, letting the fangs slip from behind her lips. She looked up, raising an eyebrow. Lenny sat back, interpreting her suggestive look, "Woah, I think I might be a bit old for you."  
Lilly chuckled, "Oh no. I'm a bit old for you is more accurate." She paused, "But I'm sorry detective, I'm not here to fuck you." Lenny covered his eyes as he looked down, "Uh.sorry." And he looked up hazily.  
  
Lilly smirked, "Forgive me detective. That was a bit harsh." She smoothed back the hood, toying with the bun behind her head. Lenny nodded in agreement, "So, really. Why do you really want to talk to me?" Lilly looked forward and scanned over Lenny's face. She leaned over the table, "You were the calmest one last night. I know you were nervous, but I figured since that judge wants to find me you would be the best messenger I could have." Lenny squinted, "Uh.I don't think I know what you mean. We hardly even spoke last might, how would know if I would be the best?"  
  
Lilly grinned, "I can read your mind Mr. Memory." Lenny leaned back, "Oh, the vampire thing huhh? I thought vampires couldn't go outside in daylight." Lenny crossed his arms after pointing to the window. Lilly retained the smile, "DayLIGHT. As you can see, the sun has not graced us with its presence today." Lenny rolled his eyes, "So, if you can read my mind, then you would know that I think you're full of crap, right?" Lilly hardened, the smile left her face, "Yes, I did know that you think I'm full of crap, everyone else in that room thought so. What I also know is that you are a good man. A man who has tried to connect with his two daughters..After he left them. I know that you've been sticking to that club soda in the place of other beverages for a couple 'a years now. And.I also know that you think I have fantastic legs." Lenny blinked again in surprise. Lilly leaned forward a little, "Thanks for the compliment."  
  
Lenny leaned back, taking it all in, "So, what do you want?" Lilly lifted her knee up nimbly as she settled back into the chair, pulling a letter from her cloak. She handed it to Lenny, "Don't read it now. You and your lieutenant can look it over when you get back to the precinct. But it is for Jeanie Donovan, and her father. Do not let anyone intercept it before it can reach them."  
  
Lenny nodded, and stuffed the envelope into his jacket. "Why do you trust me with this, why not Mike, or Jack McCoy?" Lilly closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "I don't feel like enduring Mike's so called irresistible charm, and Jack McCoy.well, let's say that he would have to contend with a slight conflict of interest." Lenny arched an eyebrow in confusion, but she continued, "You're a good guy, detective. I know I can trust you, and well, let's just say your type holds a special place in my heart."  
  
Lenny chuckled, "My type?" Lilly flashed another eyeful of fang at him, "Yeah, cynical Old Spice wearer, you may think you're common, but you're one in a million, detective." Lilly stood up, replacing the black gloves over her hands. Lenny stood with her, "But I thought us good cops fought against folks like you?" Lilly shook her head, "I hate criminals, that over rides my distaste for authority figures." Lenny smiled hazily, "What do you mean?" Lilly pulled the hood over her head and stepped closer to Lenny, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, grasshopper." With that she lifted up her chin and kissed Lenny's cheek. When she settled back down she smiled and wiped away the lipstick she had left on his face. She stepped back and disappeared out of the door, leaving Lenny spinning, with not a coherent thought in his head and the letter in his jacket pocket.  
  
Dear Jeanie and Lee Donovan,  
  
I appreciate your gratitude and your attempt to thank me. But the best thanks I could ever hope for is if you would let me be. I am not one who is very good with public praise. I hope that you, Jeanie, are feeling better and can get over this terrible thing you have gone through. I hope you, Judge, can also get over it, and continue your life with your family and not continue it with an obsession for revenge. Live long, happy lives together in the shelter of each other, where we should all live.  
I know that you must be confused on who and what I am. All I can tell you is that I am nothing to fear. I will never come knocking on your door in search of compensation. But if you do think of me, and I know you will, think of me fondly. And do your damn best to help your fellow mortals (and immortals whenever possible).  
May peace and happiness find you well.  
  
All you need is Love,  
Your friendly neighborhood Superhero,  
Lilly. 


End file.
